A Past, Present, and Future
by Redrosesforever
Summary: Black Frequency is a rowdy ninja bot, born a Decepticon, raised by Autobots. This is her story.


Hello! This is my second story here, hope you like it!  
Oh, and Transformers doesn't belong to me.  
'This means thoughts'  
""This means Computer audio/text""An orbital cycle is a day, a stellar cycle is a year, and a breem is a minute (by Transformers's standards)

Hello. You may be wondering who- or more precisely what- I am. I am a Transformer, from the planet Cybertron. Just a normal bot.

Heh, I'm lying. I'm weird by terms of Transformer social status. I act just like a human, I've been told. Well, in some rspect, all of us Transformers do, I'm just one of them who acts like a hyper child.

You must be thinking what my name is.

Well, I'll be happy to give you it. My name's Black Frequency, but you can just call me Black. Most of the bots I know do. Hm...I think we'll get along just fine.

Ha, what faction am I on? Autobot or Decepticon? That's easy. None. I'm a neutral, even though I have the Decepticon symbol on me. I don't take orders from anybody. Currently I'm 'hanging out', as you fleshies call it, with the Decepticons. They treat me like I would like to be treated as. Mind you, I don't really get any missions, so I haven't been seen by the Autobots... yet.

Most of you don't know it, but Decepticons are actually very kind to their own members (excluding Megatron of course. Well, what do you expect from the leader? I don't take orders from that son of a glitch). I even get my own room! Most of the drones share a room. 20 could fit in my room. Haven't they ever heard of personal space?

Oh! Excuse me, I'm getting off track here...Uh, what else would you like to know? Oh yeah! I'm a seeker like Starscream, and the same type of aircraft. Trust me, I do NOT share his personality. That guy's an annoying piece of slag...But he still is a cute mech.

Scrap, I'm getting off topic again. Anyways, let me tell you my story. Better get comfortable, it's gonna be long. Oh, don't give me that look, it's not going to be that bad.

My life started half a millennia ago. I'm actually quite young for a Transformer. In your human years, I would be considered...19 years of age? Yeah, that's about it.

Long story short, I was born near the end of the great war. My family was living in a distant and abandoned part of Cybertron. My mech creator and femme creator- Dark Wave and Musica- had trouble trying care for me. They had taken refuge in an Autobot medic ship after fleeing from a battle. Thankfully, there were supplies required for healing left and a scrapton of Energon, so they were able to care for me and they stayed there for a while.

It was early in an orbital cycle when I was born. It was tough without a nursing maid or proper medical care, but my femma managed to give birth to me after 9 mega cycles of labour. They were surprised to find I was born a seeker. Yes, some Transformers are born with a certain alt mode. You see, it's normal when two ground transformers give birth to a ground sparkling, right? So, I was already considered weird when I was born.

A few steller cycles into my life, I was taught to read, speak, and write Cybertronian. Along with that, I learned how to fight bare-sensored-very much like human's bare-knuckle brawling. I was a fast learner, and it helps when you have a great mecha as a teacher. I also found out that I could sing like my femma.

Yes, Decepticons can sing. It's caused by vibrations in our vocal processers. Cybertronian music is actually very similar to Earth dubstep music, except our music sounds...well, different! You'll know what I mean if you hear it. Also, did I mention I can control frequencies? I can pick locks that way, cause electronic equipment to malfunction, and control sound. How cool is that! Oh frag it, I went off topic again, didn't I?

Moving on, I also learned how to steal energon and take care of myself. My creators kept feeling they weren't going to live long enough to see me be 20 stellar cycles. They were right...You see, when I turned 10 stellar cycles old, we were moving to a new location of Cybertron, a more populated part to be precise. We had run out of Energon at the ship. It was also one one of the few places where there was no fighting. Well, not directly. Autobots and Decepticons both lived there, but the atmosphere was rather...tense.

We were ambushed and...and the Autobots who attacked us killed my creators. They must have thought we were going to attack them. I was confused in the battle, but I managed to escape. I returned a few breems later, and all I remember is me crying over the frames of my creators, with their Energon on the ground...I'm sorry, am I crying? Yes I am, don't lie to me. I missed my creators. You would too! They taught me how to survive! Sorry, I'll continue.

Well, a few orbital cycles after that, I was stealing Energon here and there. I kinda got over the loss. What? Why are you looking at me like that? There was nothing I could do! Continuing on.

One late orbital cycle, I was sneaking into what looked like a dojo of some sort. Looked pretty easy to steal from, there was no security systems. I entered the building, and at first, I couldn't see anything.  
What else do you want? You want this to be a story now?! Fine, have it your way! Fleshies are so annoying!

Suddenly, she was attacked from behind. A mysterious figure all in black and wearing samiri armour was standing behind her, silent as a ghost. The bot was at least as tall as her, and had glowing blue eyes. She couldn't see much else since it was almost pitch black.

"What was that for?!" she yelled, forgetting she was supposed to be silent. She picked herself off the mat floor. "You should know better then to kick a helpless sparkling!" She raised her arms, and gave a quick jab to the bot's chest plating. However, her action was swiftly stopped by the bot's slim hand.

"And a helpless sparkling like you should know better then to steal other's Energon resources."

The now-known female bot flipped her wrist, and turned her into the carpet with ease with a strong thud echoing around the room. "You have much to learn about fighting. You never attack in anger, that is what my sensi has taught me." She stepped on the young femme, pining her arms to her back.

"Get offa me, you meanie! Let me go and fight like a true femme! I may be small, but I'll leave a big dent in your sidestrut! Com'on! Do I seriously have to go through this?!" She struggled vigorously, but to no success. Finally, the black bot let her go.

"Alright. If you beat me in battle, I will let you go with 5 cubes of Energon-"

"5 cubes?! That's not nearly enough for me to survive even 4 orbital cycles!"

"It's that or nothing. Also, I have not finished my deal. If you beat me, you get 5 cubes of Energon and you may leave. If I beat you, then the choice will be made by my sensi."

The monochrome femme spoke without hesitation; "Heh, seems easy enough. Bring it on!" She raised her fists in the air, like in robo-boxing.

"Well then, an introduction is in order. My designation is Whisper. What is yours?" She turned around and grabbed a long staff from the wall. "Choose your weapon." she said, gestculating to the other weapons.

She looked around, nothing really caught her eye. "Nah, I don't want one. Mine's Black Frequency." She started to circle around the room, andWhisper did likewise, both trying to predict each other's tactics.

"Hm. Peculiar name." Suddenly, Whisper stopped, and twirled the staff around in the air, preparing herself. "Get ready."

She smirked. "Nice moves. Now let's see if you can put them to use!" She charged forward, with a battle cry. Just as she was about to hit Whisper, the black bot stepped aside and pulled her backwards. Whisper jabbed the staff into her flat chest plating, then knocked down her knees, causing a jolt of pain to shoot through her. Whisper pushed on her back strut, and flipped her over. She placed the end of the staff at her neck wiring.

"Never underestimate your opponent. And don't rush them either. A battle is a delicate thing, one wrong move, and it can turn it's back on you. Especially an Autobot against a worthy opponent."

Filling with rage, she grabbed the end of Whisper's staff, and pushed it into her frame. "Yeah? Let's see you handle against a neutral bot! Rumor is we are more deadly than the gladiator Megatron himself!" Whisper was genuinely caught by surprise. Wincing, she staggered backwards, clutching her side where the staff hit. A little dent had formed there. Black used this distraction as an advantage, and jabbed the staff into her upper left ligament. Swinging the staff straight above her head, she planned to knock Whisper into statis.

Quick as lightning, Whisper grabbed the staff, and forced it out of Black Frequency's servos. Whisper then jabbed her right shoulder plate, causing her to be knocked down to the ground. Once again, Whisper put the staff against her neck wiring. They were both panting hard and had a sheen layer of coolant on their plating.

A clapping noise filled the air, and they both turned to the source. An old, short white bot stepped out of the darkness and into a single stream of light coming through an open window. His face plate was marked with millennia of experience, and had a clear red Autobot insignia on his chest. His samurai armour had many scratches, though it still had a shine to it.

"Well done, both of you, you did very well. I am impressed, you have learned your lessons well, Whisper. You may release your staff."

Whisper looked pleased, and did what he asked. She bowed and lowered her head in the respectful way. "Thank you sensi. I was keeping watch over the dojo, when she came in. She is looking for Energon and she is marked with the Decepticon symbol already... That is unheard of, right sensi?"

"Hm. Even though it is unusual for bot of her age to already have joined the side of Decepticons, it is not unheard of. She may have simply been born with the insignia." His bright faceplate suddenly turned cold, and his gasket turned to Whisper.

"Whisper, in a battle, always remain focused, even if it seems like you've got the advantage. You may return to your chamber." He nodded to her, and she went to her room. His gaze lingered over Black Frequency.

She was the first to speak. "Listen, whoever you are, I just need some Energon, I've run out, and I need more. Um, sorry to disturb you, if you were in recharge. And just for your information, I'm not a Decepticon, and don't want to be one. I've no interest in joining their cause. I prefer to be alone."

He chuckled. "It is all right, young one. Please tell me more about yourself, Black Frequency."

She was surprised. "How do you know my designation?"

"The ones in touch with the Allspark see and hear everything."

For some reason, she felt like she could trust this old bot. "Uh...Well, I was born to the soldier Dark Wave and the singer Musica, they taught me to read, write, fight and sing. We lived in exile, stealing Energon and a few weapons...and then we moved to here when we ran out of Energon, and then..." she shrugged.

"Let me guess. What happened next, you don't want to say. Let me finish for you: One day, you and your family were ambushed, and your creators were offlined. You tried to live with what you learned: fighting and stealing. Earlier today, you tried to steal from my dojo, and was unsuccessful. Is that correct?"

"H-How did you know?" He only laughed and tapped one digit on his samurai helmet. "Oh yeah, 'The ones in touch with the Allspark see and know everthing'. Got it."

"You are wise for your age. You show remarkable strength and discipline, as well as a courageous spirit." He cleared his throat. "However, you need to learn how to control your anger, and focus your attention on the matter at hand. Your mecha taught you bare-sensored brawling, correct?" She nodded, and he grinned. "We shall use that to our advantage. We will start from there, and build on that resourceful knowledge. Come, I will show you to your chamber."

He took her to a room, devoid of anything except for a single plain table and a mat for sleeping. "In this room, you will recharge. Get some rest, you will need it. We start our training early tomorrow." And with that, he exited the room.

She lay down on the mat, her mind wandering over what just happened. 'Well, I've got a home now, at least, and someone to take care of me. Maybe I'll stay here for a while...' And she drifted off into statis.

500,000 stellar cycles later...

"Black! Hurry up! Sensi wants those training droids back! Get started on your chores!"

"Whisper! I'm going as fast as I can! It's not easy when you have to catch all of them! Besides, there's a lot of chores to be done!"

"Oh, stop complaining! I had to do more work when I was 8 stellar cycles old!"

"Well, you can still help me at least catch these training droids!"

It was early in the orbital cycle, and Black Frequency was training again. She didn't want to do the chores, but she knew she had to do them. A lot had changed in the last 500,000 stellar cycles, she had become more like a true femme; leaner, stronger, smarter, and beautiful. The sensi had not changed in the slightest, besides that his plating had become more chipped and scratched, due to the extra bot in his home.

Whisper and Black Frequency became best of friends. They still had their spats, very much like now, but they managed to agree someway or another in the end.

Black Frequency, even though having lived with Autobots, still didn't trust them. Whenever she went into the small town near the dojo, she always communicated better with other Decepticons, even if they were rude to her, which was all the time. Most of the bots had moved to the larger cities like Iacon or Kaon, to fight in the war or to escape on the ships. There was only a few bots left.

She was currently outside the dojo, trying to catch the flying protoforms that evaded her catches. Whisper was helping her, but not making any progress.  
"Ah, forget this." With that, she transformed into her alt mode, a sleek cybertronian jet. In the next few clicks, she had caught all the droids, also performing complex flying maneuvers.

"No fair, Black! It doesn't help matters when you show off! BLACKY! GET DOWN HERE!" Whisper pounded her foot onto the soft metal ground.

"I'M NOT SHOWING OFF! HAHAHAHA!" With that, she transformed high in the air. She landed on the ground right in front of Whisper, making a loud metalic sound. Seeing the annoyed look on her friend's face, she instantly apologized.

"Heh, sorry Whisper. I forgot how much you wanted to become a jet...Seriously, I'm sorry. But stop calling me Blacky. You know I hate it."

They both went inside, chatting about the recent training exercises their sensi gave them. Placing the droids in their compartments in the training room, Black Frequency remembered her seemingly endless list of chores.

"Whisper, why does sensi never do any of the chores? I get it that he's older, but he's still strong enough to help."

"Black, you already know. He is the sensi. He knows what's best for us. Everything we do is beneficial to our training."

She stopped, and looked at Whisper with a confused gaze. "Since when has re-painting the dojo became beneficial to our training?"

"Ugh, you know what I mean! Well, you have to go to the repair shop, my other helmet should be fixed by now." They walked outside.

She smirked, remembering the event. "Yeah, from that last time I broke it with my sensors! Hah! I still don't know how I did that!"

Whisper scoffed. "Black. Get started. You'll have to hurry if you'll make it before solar-set."

"You know me! Of course I can make it!"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Please get a glass sculpture from the store, I've been meaning to get one. I'll pay when you return!"

"Alright. You're lucky I can carry all that." And with that, she transformed and zoomed towards the town.

A few mega-cycles later...

Black exited the glass shop, delicately holding the beautiful sculpture for Whisper in her right servo. It was an intricate piece, even she couldn't tell where it started and ended. It seemed to have an aura of calm and peacefulness around it. Whisper would love it!

She held the helmet in her other servo, it looked completely new. The Decepticon blacksmith Irongear always did his best for her. 'I wonder if he has a crush on me...' She giggled at the thought.

She transformed, and carefully put the sculpture and helmet into her cockpit.

She looked up into the horizon. There was a beautiful solar-set, full of red, oranges, yellows...it always made her happy to watch the colours...she took a few clicks to watch the two suns set, turning the sky to a maroon red and dull orange.

Smiling, she turned her back to the solar-set. Before she knew it, an explosion came from the direction of a building near to where the dojo was. Transforming, she raised her right servo which held the sculpture to her optics.

Wait a click... She squinted her optics, trying to focus them through the debris and smoke in the air. When she saw the building, her optics widened. It was the dojo! Her arms went slack, and a loud breaking of glass sound was heard, along with the sound of the helmet hitting the ground.

Instantly, she transformed again and flew to the now destroyed building, hoping her sensi and friend were alright...'I pray to Primus that they are okay...'

She landed in front of the dojo, one side had toppled over the other, causing the building to be completely crushed on the right side. Frantically, she moved the heavy pillars and beams laying in scattered piles on the ground. She had just made it through three piles when her sences detected a spark, and a black servo laying on top of a pile nearby. She rushed over to the pile: it was Whisper's! Quickly, she dug out the rest of body, occasionally having to blast some pieces with her gun.

She finally managed to get her friend out, and it was not a pleasant sight.  
Whisper's energon was streaked everywhere, and most of her armor was either dented or crushed. Her left optic had a huge piece of metal in it, no doubt causing that optic to be completely unusable. She took a nanoclick to study the rest of the body. Whisper still had an energy signal, thank Primus.

Quickly, she tugged Whisper onto her frame, carrying her friend to a clean spot of ground. Laying her there, she went into the collapsed building to search for her master.

She found his dim signal, and like Whisper, dug out his body. She carried him over next to Whisper, and set him down gently. He was in worse shape than Whisper: his entire left leg ligament was torn off, and energon was dangerously leaking from him, threatening to put him offline. Then, he opened his optics slightly and looked at her.

"B-Black...my faithful student...is Whisper okay?...I-I didn't know...they stole everthing...I can't feel my left ligament... Black...please end my spark...as a last wish of your sensi..."

She would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised at his last words. Coolant was dripping onto her sensi's form. "...No! I won't do it! We-We'll find a medic, they'll fix you!" He placed an object in her hands- a shruiken- and smiled at her.

"T-take this...you are the one worthy to carry this weapon...get Whisper help...I must pass on to the Well of Allsparks...please, carry on my wisdom...goodbye...Black Frequency...we shall meet again... I am glad to have taught you." And with this, his optics dimmed and closed. She could no longer feel his energy signature. She couldn't see anymore, her coolant was flooding her optics.

"Sensi? Sensi! SENSI, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! I-I STILL HAVE SO MUCH TO LEARN! SENSI! NO!" She cried, over and over, clutching him to her body, praying to Primus that he would return. A few cycles later, she was still clutching his body, shaking with sobs, her white faceplate shining with tears.

She moved away from his body, and blasted a large hole in the ground. Placing her departed master's body in the make shift grave, she buried him with debris, making the Cybertronian words,"Here lies Sensi, a kind and wise spark. May his body rest peacefully in the ground, his spark be with Primus." One last drop of coolant fell onto his grave.

She went back to Whisper, she was still online, thank Primus. She had to get her help, sensi told her to... She was lifting up Whisper onto her right shoulder panel, and had carried her just a few steps away when she heard yelling. She looked behind her, and saw 5 authority Autobots pointing their charged guns at her.

"Freeze! You are hearby arrested for the destruction of this building, stealing, kidnapping, and murder of an Autobot! Put your hands up, Decepticon!" She immediently tried to reason.

"No, wait! You've got the wrong bot! I just saw the explosion, and had t-"

"Save the excuses. You and the Autobot will come with us, now!" spoke the largest of the Autobots, a fusica and dark indigo mech. An orange and red Autobot to the side of him moved behind her.

"Wh-What are you going to do-AUGH!" She was hit with a statis ray, knocking her optics and system programs temporarily offline.

Later...

""Energon level: 79%

Optic statis: operational

Internal systems check: completed

Overall statis: online""

She woke up in a dark and gray room, lying on a simple metal berth. A set of dark bars blocked her view. A Decepticon prison she guessed... She sat up, and instantly her frame felt...different. Looking at herself, she gasped. They had put a stasis lock on her wings, disabling her from flying. Her arm missiles and blades were gone, and her collapsing sword she always had in her back plating was gone. She actually wasn't surprised though, now that she thought about it, usually the guards in prisons disabled the prisoner's weapons. Of course.

She went up to the bars, and looked out. The circular room was dark and gloomy. A bright green Autobot kept watch over the cells. Looking around, she could some of the other prisoners, all of them with a Decepticon symbol. She spotted a Navy blue sparkling straight across from her, huddling in the corner of her cell. She looked very young, not even 10 stellars old. It broke her heart to see such a young bot already condemned inside a prison. She glanced upwards, at the sign of her door. Her name was Xeroia, after the famous femme archivist she bet, and was here for stealing Energon. She inwardly laughed at that.

Beside her cell to the left was a purple and black mech. His cell had extra security bars on it. He was a soldier, maybe a gladiator, she could tell from his massive bulk and build. She looked up at his sign, he was here for treachery, murder, trespassing, theivery, damage of property, treason, and resisting arrest. 'Impressive.'

He had sharp purple anntenna that pointed towards the sky, and deep battle scars on his frame. His entire right servo was missing. He might have been handsome to her if he wasn't so scarred. Suddenly, he looked at her and laughed, a rich sound that startled her. He held up his severed limb.

"You wondering about my servo, little femme? Heh, I get that look alot. My whole servo is a sword, you see. Powerful thing too. They took it away, and now I can't use it at all." He looked at his missing joint fondly. "I was a proud warrior, and now..." He sighed. "I can't fight as well. What they got you here for? They haven't put your reasons here yet."

"They thought I murdered my own sensi, and blew up the building I was living in. They thought I was kidnapping my own friend! I was only trying to get her help... Wait, where is Whisper?" She looked around the prison, clutching the bars, not seeing her friend's face. The guard, now finally noticing her, snapped at her to stop being so loud. She retreated more into her cell.

"Heh, don't let him bother you. He's a wimp. I saw your friend, they were carrying her on a medical berth to the repair station. That way." He pointed to the door on the right side of the prison. "You've a fine looking friend there. She got beat up real bad. Probably still in the med bay."

She smiled at the mech. "Thanks, uh-"

"The name's General Wrath, but you can just call me Wrath. Used to be Alert, but I changed it when I became a Decepticon. What's yours', pretty femme?" He stood up, and leaned against the wall.

She chuckled at his flirting. "My name's Black Frequency. A Decepticon general? Intriging." She noted that the guard had left the room. Curious, she started speaking again. "Hm. Wrath, can you tell me what time the guards are asleep, or are at least changing their schedules?"

He was the one to laugh now. "Ha, nice try Black. I know what you're thinking, and I've tried before. Not gonna work. Besides, they've removed all the weapons we have." By now, there were a few other Decepticons in their cells talking to them too.

A black and grey femme spoke up. "I know that when they rest, which is actually right now, they also switch the guards. We usually use this time to try and escape. Usually, it never works."

A yellow mech spoke up now. "But sometimes we get the odd escapee. They usually capture them quickly. Now get this, the next bot to be our guard falls asleep pretty easily, but you have to be quiet as pit. But you especially better watch out; he has his...ways...with femmes, and isn't exactly kind to them," the gray femme nodded knowingly at this, "And try not to get him angry; he will attack you."

"Why are you even curious, Black?" Black Frequency thought about how to escape her cell. Her claws couldn't do much against the bars...wait a click! Her shruiken! She smiled deviously. Wrath seemed notice this. "Oh no, what are you thinking? How are we gonna get out this time?" he said with a smirk.

"With this." She took her shruiken from her leg panel, and held it up to the light. Wrath's optics glimmered with excitement, and a smile crept onto his faceplate. Other prisoners were now at the edge of their cells, looking at the single weapon. They were all grinning.

The door opened, and a friendly looking red mech looked inside, causing everyone to immediently stop talking. Quickly, she subspaced her weapon in her leg plate. Fortunately, the bot didn't see the shruiken. "Hello, are you the new inmate? My name's Triple Charge, you must be Black Frequency." He stepped inside the room. He was just a bit taller than her. He had shining blue electric bolts scattered along his arms and chest plates, and matching blue optics. His face plate was marked with years of scars, but he still had an aura of youth around him. She instantly didn't like him, he was way too friendly. Also he held a giant whip in his left servo which was sparking with bolts, which really didn't make him seem all that friendly at the same time.

"So, what's your special ability?"

She was caught off guard by this. "Uh...special ability? ...I don't know? I guess I'm good...at singing?"

"Well, let's hear it!" He leaned against the wall near Wrath's cell, triggering a death glare to come from Wrath. Said mech made a growling sound, and pretended to cut open his chest and imitated Energon spewing out from the 'wound' while making mock pained faces and pointing at Triple Charge. Black Frequency had trouble trying to control her smile and laughter that bubbled up in her, and had to put a servo across her glossa to muffle her giggles. Wrath seemed pleased to have made her laugh. Triple Charge shook his head and chuckled.

"Wrath, I know what you're doing. Cut it out. Let's hear the femme sing!" He turned back to look at him. Instantly, Wrath was glaring at him. "I've seen you with that look before, Wrath. You're interested in her!" Wrath blushed and glared dangerously, darkening his face plate. He turned again to look at Black Frequency with a deviant grin, who also had blushed considerably with embarrassment. "She is a delightful thing to look at, I must admit."

At once, her face hardened with anger, and she grasped the bars, almost bending the metal. "Listen, you slagger! I'm not a thing to look at! I'm just a female bot! Pit, I'm not even pretty! So keep your perverted fantasies to yourself! So I'll sing if it'll get you to shut up!" She let go of the bars with a huff, and moved back to her berth, crossing her arms.

Triple Charge moved forward, anger creeping onto his face plates. He slammed his whip against the bars of her cage, causing sparks to fly out at her, but she didn't even flinch. "You should know that I'm the boss around here. And you do as I say! So if I say I want to see your special ability, I want to see it!"

Unfazed, she nodded. "Alright, if you say so." In her mind, a plan was forming. She opened her denta to sing a beautiful melody. Every bot's denta dropped with amazement, how could such a young bot already have such an extraordinary voice? Almost instantly, Triple Charge's anger lifted and he smirked, closing his optics. He enjoyed the tune for a bit, and again leaned against the wall. This time, he fell with exhaustion, making unbearable screeching noises. Everyone in the room held their audio receptors, including Black Frequency, causing her to stop for a click.

She continued singing, this time a lullaby, to lull the guard into statis. Triple Charge's optics were already almost closed, but with the added pressure of her song, they fluttered together. Soon, his optics closed, and didn't open again. She ended her lullaby to check if he was really in statis. Sure enough, he was.

Smiling, she took out her shuriken, and showed it again to the inmates. The ones who weren't in statis as well looked at her with weary optics, smiling and yawning. She frowned, and whispered a harsh, "Hey!" but still the sleeping bots didn't wake up. She thought and tapped into the air frequencies, triggering a high pitched frequency to echo around the room, which also broke the locks on everyone's wings or wheels.

Hushed cries of "Ow!" "Hey!" and "What was that?" were heard. Everyone looked at her, some with annoyance. She just shrugged. Now that they saw the shuriken, they nodded. Xeroia was looking as well, with a small smile on her face plate. Smiling back at the tiny sparkling, she pointed at the shuriken. The little sparkling's face plate lit up even more. They were going to be free!

Black started working on the lock on her cell. After a few clicks of fiddling around with it, a defined snap was heard and the lock opened. Quiet cries of "Yes!" and "Let's get out!" echoed around. She went around, unlocking the other inmates. She had finished unlocking Xeroia's cell, the last one, and the little sparkling ran to her leg ligamen grasping it firmly. She bent down, and gently picked her up. The gray femme held out her hands, and Black put the bot into her arms."I'll take care of her. I'll treat her like my own sparkling. See, I lost my own sparkling not too long ago. She has no creators, she lost them. She seems to trust you and me, though. Just get us out of here, and let us get our weapons," she whispered.

"Thank you...Blacky. I'll miss you." Xeroia's quiet sentence brought coolant to her eyes. She would have a caring femma to take care of her. She turned around in the room, gathering everyone into a circle. Her faceplate suddenly became serious.

"Alright, does anyone know where they keep the weapons here?" She turned to Wrath. "Wrath, you seem to know everything. Do you happen to know where they're being kept?"

Wrath nodded. "Out the right door. Turn left, keep going straight, and look on your right. Be careful, there might be some Autobots strolling around." She rolled her optics and nodded.

"Well, of course. I'll go first. I'll retrieve your weapons, for all of you. Wrath, you come with me. You," she pointed at the yellow mech from before, "You make sure Triple Charge stays in statis."

Said bot smiled and saluted with a claw. "Can do. Oh, just so you don't forget us, I'll introduce us all. The name's Sprint. That gray femme who's holding the sparkling Xeroia, her name's Silverstreak. Those two dark green and maroon mechs are the twins Eclipse and Full Moon. That cyan femme near the door, she's Zero." Then each turned to her and waved or smiled at her. Before Sprint continued, he moved to a big orange bot, bigger than Wrath. He placed his right ligament over the mech's shoulder plating. "And last but not least, is my friend and a genuine Decepticon Wrecker. This is Destruction."

She was honestly surprised at the kindness of the Decepticons. "I didn't expect other Decepticons to be so open to me. where I came from, they treated me like slag, even though I had the same faction symbol..."

Wrath smiled knowingly. "Well, that's how others usually think of us. Bots misunderstand us, we have beliefs too. We all just want a free world, that's been our goal all along. I became a warrior about at your age, Black. I was fighting in the streets for Energon, since my creators couldn't afford to keep me. I moved to Kaon, and tried to get into the gladiator pits. There, I met Megatron himself. I was one of the first to follow him, and one of the first to hear his speeches. Afterwards, I spoke to him, and he was impressed with my strength. I became his General of Weapondry. When we lead the first attack, I followed right after him. When he went to another planet, I stayed behind along with others to retain his glory."

Black Frequency was touched by the speech.

She thought out her plan again and fiddled with her claws. "Hm...who has a special ability that might be useful?"

Zero raised her servo. She spoke up with a strong and high-pitched voice, "I have an ability to cloak myself for a few minutes."

Black nodded. "Okay then...Zero, Wrath, and Destruction, come with me. Everybot else, I'll send a signal through a com-link for you to follow us. But if someone gets seen, contact me immediently."

Everyone nodded, it's not like they could make a better plan. Black looked at the three bots she named, and they nodded at each other and her. She made her way to the door, setting off a high frequency to deactivate it. The door opened, and they looked around cautiously.

No Autobots were roaming around.

She smirked, this may be easier than she thought. She ran down the halls, her heel-like feet creating a repeatitive click-clack sound. Behind her, she could hear the light step of Zero's pedsteps, the clank of Wrath's and the thud of Destruction's.

She was about to turn into the hallway which the door to the weapons were...She stopped: there was a guard. A half asleep guard, to be precise. She turned back, and motioned Zero up to her side. Zero instantly knew what to do, and with a sudden flash she was gone. Black Frequency looked at the guard, waiting.

The guard suddenly was punched into the wall, and was given an uppercut to the chest plate. His head hit the ceiling, and was instantly offlined, some Energon leaking from his gasket. Zero reappeared, smiling at her accomplishment.

Black sent the signal through the com-link, and the rest of the bots came soon, servos raised in defense. She again unlocked the security lock on the door and with a whoosh the door opened, exposing the precious bots scurried into the room, each looking for their respective weapons. Black thought, if they were already intimidating without their weapons, how would they look with them?

She looked around, she still hadn't found her weapons. The others had their weapons, and we're putting them on or installing them.  
Sprint had a stasis trident and a gun on his left arm, and Silverstreak had two servo guns. Eclipse and Full Moon had identical weapons; a sword matching their respective colours and each had a nunchuk. Zero had a long sythe attached to her right ligament, and also held a servo gun. Destruction had his Wrecker item: a block shaped metal cube for each of his servos. Wrath had the traditional warrior weapons, a floor-length sword and a transparent sheild. Even Xeroia had weapons: a small null ray and what seemed to be a pellet gun, which was actually a poisoned dart shooter.

She looked again around the room, and she spotted her weapons laying on the floor. Hurrying towards them, she grabbed them and attached her arm blades to her arm ligaments and her sword into her sub-space. She looked around for what felt like the millionth time, everybot was ready and looking at her.

She exited, not bothering to wait for anyone. She stopped in the middle of hallway, bots passing around her, finding their escape. When every one of them was gone, Wrath stepped up to her.

"Black, what's wrong?"

"I still don't know where I can find Whisper..."

Wrath pointed down a hallway. "Third door on your left. Please, Black, please let me meet her. I would like to get to know her more." His optics showed pleading, a desperation, as well as something else. She then realized.

"You love her. You haven't even met her, yet you are certain that she's the one?" He nodded simply. She sighed deeply. "...Wrath."

"Yes?"

She looked down for a moment, sighed, then looked back up at him. She grinned. "...Take care of her. Just let me see her one last time before you go."

They both hurried down the hall, Wrath leading the way. He turned sharply right, into a room. He stopped suddenly, and Black crashed into him. She looked around him, and there was Whisper, laying on a medical berth.  
She looked at Wrath, than at her. Her usable optic widened. A red and white bot spoke up. His chassis shimmered with blue on his torso plating as he turned to face the intruders.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing in here?!" The mech charged at Wrath, a burning welding torch in his hand, aiming to offline.  
Wrath evaded his step, sending him flying into Black Frequency. He grabbed her and held her ligaments behind her back strut, his torch pointing towards her gasket. Struggling, she couldn't break free of his iron-like grip.

"Nobody move, or she gets melted!"

"Cover your audio receptors!" she gasped. Wrath and Whisper did as she commanded, not knowing what to expect next. She opened her denta, and shrieked. A shatter was heard and she could feel her ligaments being released, and she stopped. She kicked behind her, and kept slashing the mech until he was offlined, Energon leaking from him.

The other two looked at her. Whisper was the first to speak, not seemingly concerned about the mech.

"Black! I was so worried about you!" She tried to stand up, but stumbled.

Wrath quickly moved towards her, catching her before she fell. She looked into his, and she stopped. He had the most soulful crimson optics she had ever seen, and she could feel a blush crawling up her faceplate.

"Are...Are you alright?" The mech asked. Whisper nodded, noting how handsome he and his voice were. Black was looking over this scene. She rolled her optics, grinning and shaking her head. She knew they be perfect for each other, despite them being on different factions.

Whisper fell into Wrath's embrace, and was picked up bridal style. She kept looking into his optics, never tearing them away from him. He looked at her, and than at Black Frequency. He nodded and walked out the door. Black Frequency made a silly sighing noise, fluttering her optics at Whisper. Whisper rolled her optics back at her. Wrath charged out into a sprint.

Black ran after him, following him outside the prison. She was surprised they didn't get caught, they still might be caught if they stayed there.

It was dark, and the sky was filled with light from the two full moons and the stars. She hurried to a nearby cave, where the outlined forms of Wrath and Whisper were.

She went up to them, turning to Whisper.

"Well, Whisper, how was that? Not bad for a rescue, wouldn't you say?"

"Ha ha, Blacky." Whisper leaned forward, ligaments crossed. Her voice was filled with sarcasm, "Well, that was the most exciting mission I've ever been on."

Black chuckled. Her faceplate turned serious. "Whisper. I can't stay on Cybertron any longer. I have to go, I'm so sorry. Sometimes friendships may separate, but they'll never break." She held out her arms for an embrace, which Whisper gladly filled. "I'll miss you, Whisper."

"As much as I don't want you to go, I know it's enevitable." She disconnected with her friend. "See you on the other side?" She put out a servo.

Black looked at the offered limb and smiled. "See you on the other side," and shook her servo. She backed away and transformed, hovering in the air. "Wrath, take care of her for me! If anything happens to her, I will kick your tailpipe. Whisper, don't let you and your new boyfriend get too carried away so soon!"

She took off, leaving a white streak of smoke behind her. She could hear Whisper yell, "HEY!" and she chuckled, flying faster into the dark night.  
A few cycles later, she landed on the ground, standing just outside the city of Kaon. She heard some loud weapons going off, and hid behind a rock, bringing out her sword. Looking around the obstacle, she saw five figures, four Eradicons and one bot she couldn't see clearly in the dark. They were all moving to an open hanger door, and away from the same five security mechs which captured her.

They were entering a worn-down warship, and it looked like it was about to take off, engines rumbling the air and dust flying near the cannons. She thought, and than ran as fast as she could to the open hatch that was closing.

It was close, but she made it inside. The air instantly cooled, and she hid in the dim light of the ship.

Making her way around, she sheathed her sword. After a few cycles, it seemed like no one was there, and she stopped sneaking around. Looking around, she kept wondering; what is this ship, what's it's name, and most importantly, where is it going?

She heard talking. Gasping, she clung to the right side of the ship, taking out her blades. The talking was coming the door right next to her, and looked inside.

It turns out that the room was the main control room. The five bots she saw running were there. Now that she could better, the mysterious bot was a mech, with many arms coming out of his sides. Squinting, she saw eight, a spider alt form! She silently cursed and cringed-she hated spiders...She avoided the room and turned the other way. She kept walking around until she reached like what seemed a medical/storage room, filled with medical supplies. A berth lay in the corner, unused for quite a long period of time, she could tell.

She kept walking, and walking, until it seemed like she had memorized the whole ship. Still no one had noticed her stopped, and felt her eyes flutter. She gave a big yawn, noting how tired she really was. She went to where she knew the berth she saw earlier was. On the way, she noticed a control panel. Looking around and then realizing no one would see her, she typed in a command.

""Name of ship""

""Checking...Name found""

""Ship number: 378-HB3R""

""Logged name: The Harbinger"" Strange...where had she heard that name before?

""Destination co-ordinates""

""Checking...Destination found""

""Systems programmed to: Earth"" Earth? She didn't know what planet that was...maybe it was in another galaxy?

""Estimated arrival time""

""Checking...Estimated arrival time found""

""Time estimated: about 5 megacycles""

""Lightspeed jump is activated for journey"" 'Lightspeed jump? Then it must be a long journey...'She typed in another command.

""Bot count of ship Names requested""

""Checking...Bot count of ship not found. Names file is restricted"" 'That helps a whole lot'...she thought, and sighed. She continued on to the medical room. Again noting her fatigue, she lay down on the berth, resting her optics. Before she knew it, she fell into statis, dreaming.

BOOM!

A loud sound woke her up. Jolting out of the berth, she stood and held out her sword, ready to attack. She ended staring at the door instead. Then, the ship shook, and she tripped on her own peds. Tumbling onto the stacks of crates, she hit her gasket. Rubbing the sore spot, she stood up shakily, until she was knocked down again by a stronger tremour. She exited the room, and ran to the panel from before. On the screen, she read;

""Warning! Warning! Critical condition!""

""Entering atmosphere! Main power thrusters unresponsive!""

""Crash course to planet! Unable to control direction!""

'Oh, scrap...'

She was again launched into the side of the ship. Tottering through the halls, she made it to an emergency pod station she had found on the ship. To her dismay, there were none she could use. All of them were either missing or broken.

Then, one last tremour, and she could hear the ship tear in two, the screeching metal hurting her audios. She couldn't see the ship falling, but she could feel it, and it was about to hit the planet! She braced herself for any outcome.

At the moment of impact, she was jerked upwards, and her vision went black...

""Power-reboot complete.

Energon levels: 29%

Injury report:

Critical damage to right wing

Critical damage to left leg ligament

Damage to chest plate

Damage to both arm ligaments

Transformation ability: still functional

Optics: undamaged

Overall statis: online""

Her gasket was pounding...and she knew her optics were online, but it was so dark... She moved, and found a buch of hard substances tumbling onto her. She tried digging her way out, wincing. When she reached the top, her optics had to adjust to the overwhelming light that was reaching her.

She had managed to make in out, but she was in a lot of pain. 'Nothing I can't handle...' She coughed, and spat Energon onto the ground. The movement made her injured wing hurt even more. She held the joint, and tried scanning the area. Nothing recognizable... She was on Earth, she remembered, according to the computer. She knew there was basically nothing on the ship, so there would be no point staying there. Probably all the other bots on the ship had offlined as well.

Not knowing where to go, she started walking towards the open area.

Many hours later...

She felt like she had walked for vorns...many vorns! She was so thirsty and tired. There was nothing on this planet! Just plains and flatness! I doubt there'll be Energon on this measly planet!

A reading came onto her vision:

Energon level: 10%

"Oh, shut the frag up, you stupid Energon warnings."

She had to find Energon, and fast. But where?

Suddenly, she saw a strange building of some sort... With what seemed like cybertronian jets flying around, or at least something similar to that...There were little tiny beings...and they didn't seem to notice her. In fact, they were all moving inside a strange building, that was their main priority. She heard the door close, and she moved forward to the building.

She looked at the vechicals, and studied them. They seemed to have same body as a Cybertronian jet... She could use these vechicals to maintain a disguise! She scanned a jet, and felt her frame changing to suit the parts necessary to transform into that vechical. Wondering what it would feel like, she transformed.

It hurt her like she couldn't believe, but she did it. She liked this new form, it was...unique! She lifted off into the air, and although it hurt, it was almost exactly like flying as a Cybertronian jet! Now that she had a clear view on the ground from the air, she could see a long gray thing leading to a place with more building. Following her instinct, she flew in that direction.

Later...

This new jet mode was faster than her other mode. But she couldn't go any faster than a second speed flight because of her wing!

That simple fact made it so frustrating to her, she loved the feel of going fast in the air! Her wing made it impossible to do anything! She cursed at the thought.

Suddenly, her vision went blurry, and her flight pattern faltered. She felt a sudden drop of energy, and she could barely fly, barely keeping her optics open.

""Energon level: 3%""

She could feel herself dropping lower and lower to the ground... The small group of buildings were still a bit away...

""Energon level: 2%""

She couldn't feel herself hit the ground, behind a large rock... With her last bit of energy, she transformed into her robot mode...Then, she blacked out...

"Knockout! Starscream told us to be looking for Energon to harvest! Why are we around here?"

"Patience, Breakdown. I just needed to take a drive. All that time in the lab has left me yearning for some freedom. Also, I detected a weak energy signal around here somewhere. It's probably just small piles of Energon."

They stopped, near a high column of stone and several large rocks."Why don't you go check it out, Breakdown? I'll stay on the lookout for any Autobots."

They both transformed. The smaller red mech looked up at the large Wrecker.

"Go ahead, Breakdown. It's not like Airachnid's gonna show, or anything like that." He waved his servo at the blue bot, signaling him to get on with the job.

Breakdown rolled his optic at Knockout, and went to look at the rocks. After a few minutes, the Wrecker saw something strange.

"Knockout! I found out where your energy signal is coming from! It's not Energon! Comeon!"

Knockout sighed, this type of work always bored him. He walked over to Breakdown, and proceeded to look around the rock."What is it, Breakdown? I hope you-" What he saw made him stare.

It was a femme... Just laying there... She had scars and marks all over her frame, and her right wing was bent at a dangerous angle. She had dents and wounds all over her, and had quite a bit of Energon was leaking from her. Did she crash here?

But despite all this, he could see the beauty she had. He put his servo to her faceplate, and gently turned it towards him. He smiled sercretly, and imagined what she looked like under all the damage.

Then he felt a pulse. Drawing back to reality, he examined her. What he learned frightened him.

"Breakdown!" he yelled, concerned, "We have to get this femme back to the ship! She has 1% Energon in her! We need life support, NOW!" By this time, Breakdown had already contacted the ground bridge control, and they had heard everything so far. "She's leaking a massive amount of Energon! We need her stabilized!" At that moment, a ground bridge portal opened nearby.

Breakdown picked her up gently, carrying her and running through the portal into the med bay. Knockout ran close behind him.

Two drones had already prepped a medical trolley, and Breakdown set her on it. All four of them raced the trolley down the halls.

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Knockout! Do you know what Megatron will do to us when he finds out?!"

"..."

"Knockout!"

"...I don't know, Breakdown."

"...Can you save her?"

"Of course I can. She'll be fine."

...

""Energon level: Unable to access data

Injury report: Unable to access data

Optic statis: Unable to access data

Overall statis: online""

She woke up yet again, her vision blurry at first, then focusing. 'Wait...' She was staring at a ceiling...where was she?! She jerked her gasket up; bad move. It gave her a huge ache in her processer.

Two mechs came into view, and she stared at them. One was a beautiful shiny red colour, he was handsome...She blushed slightly, when was the last time she ever thought a mech was handsome?!

He was speaking to the larger mech beside him, whom was blue and had a orange faceplate. With his size and bulk, he was definatly another Wrecker. Just what she needed. She rolled her optics.

What was the most peculiar thing was that they were talking to each other in a strange language and she couldn't understand a word of what they said. She put her gasket back down on the berth.

The red mech strolled along to her. He didn't notice she was awake. The blue mech went to a monitor which displayed her condition. She quickly moved, pining the red mech beneath her, placing her right ligament blade at his neck. It hurt so much to do this, but she couldn't appear weak even when she was hurt.

He seemed like he was asking her to stop, but then again, she couldn't understand him. The blue mech had his weapon out, a hammer. He was growling at her, and she pointed her now unsheathed sword at him, signaling him not to move. The red mech was talking to her, and she turned her gasket to face him, still snarling. As he kept pleading in the foreign language, her faceplate softened to a look of confusion.

Noticing this, the red mech spoke again, this time in Cybertronian.

"Listen, listen! We're not going to hurt you! We were the ones who rescued you! Please, get off of me! Listen! We have to get you more Energon, you're only at 42%!"

She growled, and jumped off of him, still holding out her sword. The handsome mech scattered to his peds, and uttered a short sentence to the blue mech quickly. He nodded in return and transformed his weapons back into his servos.

She reluctantly lowered her sword a bit, still peering cautiously. They stepped forward, and she held the weapon up higher.

The red mech sighed. "Listen, femme. As I said, we aren't gonna hurt you! You're on a Decepticon ship now, you're safe. Put down your weapon!" She didn't move, still cautious. He groaned. "Please!"

She waited for any other movement, hesitated, and reluctantly sheathed her sword. "Well I hope you have a good explanation as to why you haven't offlined me yet."

The smaller mech turned to the other mech and whispered to him. "Ha, she's a feisty one, ain't she, Breakdown? Better keep her under reigns, we don't want news of her getting to Megatron." The Wreacker chuckled and nodded.

She paused. "Megatron? The gladiator? He's on this ship?!" She stopped cycling for a click.

"I'd think it'd be best if you cooperate with us. As it is my duty as a doctor, I must have all the information I can require about a patient. After all, we don't want news of you to reach Megatron, now do we?" While saying this, he walked near and around her, servos clasped behind his back strut. She felt nervous and angered; she knew he was eyeing her frame. 'Perv.'

She gave a small growl of warning. Heeding this, he backed away. "Starting with your name. It's customary to know. So, what shall it be?" He stood still, waiting her answer.

"...Black Frequency. And what are your names?" She crossed her arm ligaments and cocked her hip.

The red mech spoke first. "I'm Knockout, and this my partner Breakdown. That's an interesting name there; Black Frequency." He thought. "Mind if I call you Frequency?"

"No...it's all right." 'That's a new one.'

"Well, Frequency, I need you to lay down on the berth again, I still have some diagnostics to run on your systems. It won't take long." He added as an after thought, " And I won't touch you at all." He held up his servos.

She cautiously went over the berth, laying on the cool metal. She closed her eyes, and felt the scanning rays track her frame, causing her frame to tickle all over. She fought to suppress a small giggle.

She heard him hum. "Well, you've attained some major damage to your wing and leg there, Frequency. Your leg can heal by itself, although it might hurt for a while. However, I will have to perform sugry on your wing, you've got some major cables broken inside the metal, and I need to take out the dents."

"Why are you helping me? I'm sure I won't of any use to you, I don't have any information or incredible fighting skills."

"On the contrary. Seeing from your scans, you have a remarkable amount of stamina and intelligence, and your strength is impressive. For a femme of your age, that is." He turned towards her, and added with a suggestive tone, "And judging from you pining me down, I'd say you are strong and fast."

She grunted, not amused. Knockout only laughed, Breakdown chuckling beside him. "We need to start your surgery now, to avoid the wires leaking any more. So, I need to give you some anesthesia. Are you allergic to any type of metal alloy?" With this held up a small needle, frightening her. She didn't like needles in the slightest, and suddenly paranoia settled in. She squirmed in the berth, stareing with wide optics. Knockout noticed this and sighed, running a servo along his helm.

"If needles frighten you that much, I can induce statis with special wires and electricity pulses. Put on these wires, Frequency." He continued, "Put them where you're most sensitive, or even better if you can do this, put them under your armor." He handed her several small wires, and she placed over her frame and under-armor. She nodded to him, and he pressed a button on the control panel, causing her to tingle all over. It was very relaxing...she closed her optics, and fell into statis.

A while later, she woke up, in the medical room with Knockout. She looked around the room, where was the other bot?

"Where's... Breakdown?" She spoke, struggling to remember.

"He's out scouting for Energon. How are you feeling?" He came towards her, a suave step in his walk. He placed one servo on the berth, and used the other one to take off the wires, touching her. She shivered at his brief contact. It warmed up her frame, and made her slightly...tingly. 'What the frag?! What is wrong with me?!'

"Sorry about that. Your wing is now completely healed, but still try not to transform, you could break the welded line. I actually did some surgery on your leg, it turns out I needed to weld some wires there. I put a metal plate in your leg so you could walk, but you should wait a bit before your body gets used to it. Yes, I am just that good." He chuckled. "I might have to check up on it later if it starts to hurt more. Also, I've refueled your Energon supply, that's why you have a fuel needle in your arm." He pointed to said object.

She stared at it, still dazed from the anesthesia. She groaned. He gently took the needle from her arm, causing her to stare at his closeness. He rolled his optics, and put the needle in a special case.

"Don't be so paranoid about contact around here, you'll a lot of bots coming close to you. And in more ways then one." She blushed?

"I can show you to a room you can recharge in. If you'd like, that is. I'll also teach you the languages of Earth, it'd be easier for everyone on this ship to understand. Most of us have forgotten to speak Cybertronian. Since I myself am a medic, I am required to keep our native language alive in my processor. Speaking of Cybertron...what's happening there?"

She shrugged. The effects from the anesthesia had worn off. "Not too much. I left on one of the last remaining ships, as far as I could see. The rest have probably gone to other worlds. The last I saw, I escaped from a Decepticon prison, along with a few other bots. I don't know about the rest of Cybertron, it could be completely dead as far as I know."

"Hm. I'll have to tell Megatron." He thought. "How about... I just download the languages of this planet into your processor? It's how I learned. It'll also allow you to access the information program of this world, the internet. With it, you can research information about many different and fascinating subjects. I've taken an interest in researching the vehicles here."

She thought about the propostion. What harm could it do? None of the bots on this ship would understand her if she kept speaking Cybertronian.

She nodded to him, and he took out a small mechanical device from a drawer. He placed the gadget in her right servo, and told her to insert it into her insignia. As soon as she did, her processor filled with many different symbols, strange marking coming together and forming several languages. As soon as the words stopped forming, she removed the device.

"So? How's it working? Well, if you can understand me right now, than the program was a success. Nod if you understand me."

She rolled her optics. "I can understand you perfectly well, you aft. I never realised such a small planet could have so many languages!" He chuckled, a handsome sound to her audio receptors.

"Ah, you're a feisty one. I like a femme like that."

She blushed and retorted. "Frag you, perv."

Knockout laughed heartily. "Wouldn't you like it if I did?" Her cheeks blushed even deeper.

He turned and walked towards the door, but before he could open it, it was suddenly opened by another bot. Knockout's optics widened, and she stared in both awe and fear.

It was Lord Megatron himself.

His commanding voice shook the room, "Knockout, explain why there is an unrecorded mech on my ship! The Vechicons have reported seeing him on the monitors in this room. Explain, quickly." He loomed over the medic, casting a shadow.

Knockout struggled to get his words out. "L-Lord Megatron please, she was injured, and had one perce-"

"WHAT?! You let a FEMME on my ship?! I hope she has a sufficient purpose here! I would hate to see your patient in worse condition than she is in now! Be thankful she is allied with us, or you would not live to see tomorrow, Knockout." The bot was shaking, terrified of his leader's threat. The warlord scoffed. He finally looked at her, paralyzing her to her core. She was told Megatron's optics could pierce your spark-and the rumors held true.

It was hard and it hurt, but she managed to get up and walk over to the tall mech. Even though she was scared by him, she still faced him.

"My designation is Black Frequency," she spat out, "And I hope you don't treat all neutral bots this way," she pulled out her sword, "Because we will hunt you down if you do!" She swung to attack Megatron. He almost grabbed the weapon, but she was too quick, and she managed to scratch his chest plate. He staggered back a step, astounded by the femme's agility. She put her sword back and smirked.

"I only have heard of them...ninja bots, trained by wise and strong Sensi." He thought for a moment. "A neutral bot, you say? Some believe they are more powerful then myself, correct? Heh heh... a deadly combination. Could prove useful to me."

She took out her shuriken and snarled at the warlord. "I'll never join the Decepticons, Megatron. You'll only disappoint yourself. I don't belong with your kind."

Knockout stepped in front of her, and whispered quietly to her. "Frequency, you're hurt. Please, lay down again. Don't upset Lord Megatron. Not today."

Megatron chuckled. "Knockout speaks the truth, femme. Perhaps...a truce can be placed. Look around this planet, do you see any Energon deposits?" He gesticulated to emphasize his point. "We have large amounts of Energon here upon this ship. If you offer your services to the Decepticons, we shall gladly take you in and let you live. Since, as you've said, you don't wish to be a Decepticon yourself, we won't consider you as one. I'll still call upon you to do my bidding, though. So, what is your choice?" He placed his servos behind his back.

She had already made her choice, although she was reluctant to so easily be trumped. She sheathed her shuriken. "Alright. I will accept your proposal, but only because I need the Energon. I wish to stay with Knockout and work as his assistant."

Megatron smiled, baring his pointed denta. "Knockout, see to that our new alli is properly accustomed to the ship." With this, the gladiator left the room, door closing behind him. She growled.

Knockout breathed a sigh of relief. "We better get you settled in your new room. I'll help you with your leg." He strode over to her, and held out his arms for her to hang on to.

She pulled away. "I don't need help," and started to walk towards the door. A few steps later, she fell from the pain, shrieking with surprise. "Okay, maybe I do." Knockout picked her up, laughing, and carried her to her room.

It was a large ship, probably bigger than the Harbinger. She saw many drones on the ship, all of them looking at her with curiosity. She ignored them.  
They had reached her room, and Knockout left her to return to his medical room for duty.

"If you need me, just contact me through the com-link."

She looked around and sighed, there wasn't much. A pile of supplies were in the corner. A single berth, devoid of anything on it sat near the middle wall. A large mirror covered the middle of the left wall, reflecting her berth back. She looked through the pile, curious. A few thermal sheets and comforters, and a pillow.

'So they did add comfort pieces for my room...they must be expecting to stay for a while.' Also in the pile was a metal stand and desk, obviously to put her objects on. 'Not like I have any at the moment.'

She redecorated the room to her liking, making what was similar to a human's bed, as the creatures on this horrible planet were called, with her thermal sheets and pillow.

She painted the walls, studying simple "robotic designs" that she liked from the 'Internet'. When she was pleased with her result, she lay down, and fell into recharge, entirely exhausted from the day's surprises.

So far, that's how my life has been. Pretty cool, right? I know, but being Knockout's assistant isn't easy. Many times I've had to perform surgeries myself, without Knockout. He's been so kind to me, as well as Breakdown.

Okay, I have to go now, KO's calling me! He wants me to help with this injured Eradicon. Well, I'll see you later!

End


End file.
